


there are many names in history but none of them are ours

by redbrunja



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/pseuds/redbrunja
Summary: Garica Flynn has many unexpected skills.[This is a place for me to put short, unrelated Timeless fics.]





	1. Chapter 1

Jiya is NOT ABOUT to make Lucy try and lace a corset with broken fingers.

She finishes helping Lucy get dressed and then strips and pulls a chemise over her head. As soon as she's got it yanked straight she pokes her head out of the bedroom of their suite of rooms and into the common area where Flynn is pacing.

"Hey, I could use a hand," she tells him.

"Oh! I can-" Lucy starts to protest even though she clearly can't.

As Flynn strides in, Lucy gives her an _are-you-okay-with-this?_ look and Jiya gives her a _yeah-totally_ look back.

1900 underwear is like, the most modest thing ever. Plus Flynn has already walked in on her while she was in the middle of a midnight snack run and bra-less. He'd helped her make pancakes. They've bonded.

It turns out, it takes both Lucy and Flynn to get her dressed.

"I hate saying this, but I think it needs to be like, tighter?" Jiya say while they tried to get the corset to behave. "Or I need my bra back?"

"Not until 1914," Lucy says grimly, and helps Jiya wrestle her chest into the proper area while Flynn laces her up.

"When I was training to be a pilot I did not think about having to deal with this," Jiya lamented. She heard Flynn chuckle behind her.

Once they got the undergarments and her boots (heeled, high laces, very steam punk, she is ABSOLUTELY keeping these for whenever she was allowed to do things like go to Comic-Cons again), Lucy pulled Jiya's dress out of the paper traveling bag it had been kept it. Jiya sucked in as much of a breath as she could manage.

Lucy was already wearing a peacock blue frock that looked amazing but - Flynn was Into Her. It made sense that he'd pick out something super-flattering. Jiya didn't expect that he'd also find _her_ an emerald-green velvet dress trimmed with what looked like gold brocade. She could tell just from looking at it that it was going to look spectacular with her dark hair and olive skintone.

"Wow," Jiya says, running her hands across the skirt while Flynn deals with about a zillion finicky buttons. "This is- really wow."

Lucy sets a square of paper on the dresser and unwraps it, revealing an ornamental hair clip the size of Jiya's palm and earrings with green stones that are really heavy when Lucy slips them into her earlobes.

She plays with them a little.

"Are these real?" she asks as Flynn helps Lucy use a jet-beaded shawl to create a sling and hide the modern splits on her fingers.

"Of course," Flynn answers without looking up.

Lucy and Jiya look each other in the eyes. Jiya mouths,  _of course,_ and almost starts giggling. Lucy offers a smiles as well, before she catches herself and presses her lips together.

Flynn might be a mostly crazy, sort-of terrorist but he had a gift for picking out women's clothes.

 

* * *

 

"So you're keeping the earrings?" Rufus asks, back in 2018. "The _stolen_ earrings?"

She's sitting cross-legged in Rufus's bed, wearing fuzzy socks, Rufus's perfectly broken-in Dragon Age sweat-shirt, and wonderfully comfortable, 21st century microfiber panties.

They were supposed to be going over up-grades to the lifeboat but had gotten distracted talking about the 'not immediately related to defeating Rittenhouse' parts of time travel. Rufus had a tablet open to time machine specs in his hand but they hadn't looked at it in a while.

"I am keeping  _the entire outfit,_ " Jiya informs him. "If I ever get to go to a convention again, I'm gonna rig up some LEDs and basic clockworks, be - I don't know, something cool and steampunk."

"Be Jiya," Rufus said. "She's the coolest woman I know." He smiles at her and then glanced away, suddenly shy. 

"That's Miss Marri to you," Jiya says, in the haughty faux-British accent she used to bully her way into 1900 laboratories and scare scientist who acted like they'd never seen a woman before. She shakes her head a little, so the earrings swing, and then laughs. "Plus," she taps the stones. "I've never had a guy get me jewelry before - I'd keep these just for the novelty factor."

The tablet in Rufus's hand flips out of his fingers and lands on the concrete floor with an ugly crackling sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to twilight-deviant for bringing my attention to the fact that Garcia Flynn has  
> [skillz at dressing women](http://twilight-deviant.tumblr.com/post/156449179812).
> 
> Jiya totally wears those earrings on the regular and once all the time travel shenanigans wrap up and she and Rufus are planning their wedding, she walks into a jewelry shop and the jewelry offers her A CRAZY AMOUNT OF MONEY for ORIGINAL 1900'S EMERALD EARRINGS IN _THAT_ CONDITION????


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy knows she's not truly back in Salem because she's warm.

The entire time she'd been in Massachusetts, she'd been cold - damp woods, drafty houses, the judgmental and paranoid glares of the Salemites.

She is warm now.

The woods are dark around them, wind whispers softly through the leaves. Flynn stands before her and she has to crane her neck back to meet his dark eyes.

There had always been a charge between her and Flynn, and Lucy told herself it was fear long past the time when she'd been certain that he would never harm her.

He brings gloved fingers to her mouth, cool leather brushing gently against her lips. She parts them and Flynn makes a small, almost hurt noise.

He lowers his head and she meets him halfway. Lucy rises up on her toes, gripping the lapels of his duster and pressing her body against his.

Lucy is the one who opens her mouth, who slides her tongue against his, wicked and passionate right from the beginning. Flynn matches her and then changes tack. He fists his hand in her hair and holds her back, takes little sipping kisses at her mouth.

"Please, please," she hears herself say, undulating against him.

"Lucy," he groans. He grabs her ugly, shapeless dress and pulls it over her head. He goes to his knees and looks up at her. Lucy knows exactly what he's seeing; her bare skin, silvered by the light of the moon, her dark hair brushing the tops of her shoulders.

He slides one gloved hands between her thighs, the leather cool against her. She gasps, and rocks against him, shameless and wanton. He strokes along her folds, circles the tips of his fingers against her clit, and she has to grip his shoulders to keep herself on her feet. He stares at her, watching every flicker of pleasure against her face. She's entranced by his dark gaze, bewitched.

" _Lucy,"_ he says again, a wealth of meaning in her name. She cups the side of his face with one hand and-

There is a loud beeping and Lucy's eyes snap open.

She's curled up on one of the short couches. The last thing she remembered was doing some reading on the October Revolution. There is a long leather jacket draped over her that smells like Flynn and wood smoke. She isn't as uncomfortable as she'd expect after spending the night on a couch. She slowly sits up and realizes that's because someone had slipped a pillow under her head at some point.

"Sorry," Jiya says, gesturing to the coffee maker. "I keep forgetting how loud that thing is."

"It's fine," Lucy says. "I'm always happy to wake up with coffee already made."

She didn't stay to enjoy it.

Instead she carefully folded the duster over her arm, grabbed the pillow with her other hand, and walked to Flynn's room. She peeks inside.

Flynn is asleep on his cot, one arm behind his head. He's wearing a white undershirt and Lucy's gaze catches on the muscles of his arms.

He opens his eyes and Lucy blushes.

She walks over to him and he shifts to a sitting position.

"Thanks," she says, quietly. She holds out his duster and pillow. "I - thank you."

"You're welcome, Lucy," he answers and she leaves before she actually sits down and leans against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flynn tucking his BOMB-ASS LEATHER DUSTER around Lucy while she's sleeping was another one of sharkflip's great ideas that I stole. Thanks!
> 
> Also if you have Timeless feelings and want to come scream about them with me, [my tumblr is here](http://swimthroughthefires.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to twilight-deviant for bringing my attention to the fact that Garcia Flynn has  
> [skillz at dressing women](http://twilight-deviant.tumblr.com/post/156449179812).
> 
> Jiya totally wears those earrings on the regular and once all the time travel shenanigans wrap up and she and Rufus are planning their wedding, she walks into a jewelry shop and the jewelry offers her A CRAZY AMOUNT OF MONEY for ORIGINAL 1900'S EMERALD EARRINGS IN _THAT_ CONDITION????


End file.
